In Which Sherlock is Secretly a Unicorn
by Phantom Lightning
Summary: Don't ask. This is pretty much crack and may or may not be continued.


**This is a nontraditional Sherlock/My Little Pony crossover. Or non something, not really quite sure what to call it.**

**Anyway, this is not a fic that takes place where everybody is a pony. That's kind of pointless, in my opinion, unless there is a really good plot.**

**THIS is a fic where Sherlock is secretly a unicorn and—**

**Wait! Come back! It's not really **_**that**_** bad!**

* * *

221B Baker Street was a very strange place in general, so it was no surprise that it attracted strange people. A consulting detective who invented the job and an ex-army doctor lived there and solved crimes, so it really was no surprise.

Yes, indeed, many strange people came to 221B Baker Street, whether it be strange appearances or having questionable mental stability, nobody who went there was quite "right". This visitor, however, took the figurative cake for being one of the strangest.

Okay, maybe she wasn't quite as weird as the man who ran in there, naked, save for a sombrero with pens glued to it, shouting about missing thumbs, finding vinegar in his bed sheets, his dog being replaced by a giant glowing slug, and his lamp going missing. He was almost certainly the strangest visitor.

John still sometimes wondered what was in that jar that Sherlock hid discreetly behind his back. He disregarded it, though. Surely Sherlock wouldn't steal a man's thumbs?

The woman standing outside their door was very, very strange.

She was pale and delicate, with long, flowing golden hair that John could have sworn glittered in a multitude of rainbow colours. She had a tiara on, one with many multicoloured gems and almost seemed to spiral upwards, like a unicorn horn. There were golden gloves on her hands and matching shoes on her feet, and she was clothed with a white dress embroidered with golden thread. There was a golden brooch shaped like a sun fastening a golden sash around her waist together, and she had eyes that seemed to change colour with every movement she made.

She buzzed the doorbell again impatiently.

"Sherlock!" John called, but saw that Sherlock was already at the door.

She was probably a client, then.

When Sherlock opened the door, however, the reaction was not what he suspected.

Sherlock sank down deeply onto one knee and looked up at her. "Princess Celestia!"

'_Princess Celestia? Who would have a name like that?'_ John thought. And he thought the day was already weird...

It got weirder.

"Please, my highness, I did not know that was you at the door. If I had known—"

"Oh, Sherlock. Please, resume your normal form and walk with me. We have a case for you." Her voice had an almost musical quality to it, even though she

Oh, sweet, sweet normality. It was just another client, clearly someone that Sherlock respected. There would be a murder, or theft of an important object, and business would resume as usual—

"A case?" Sherlock's eyes lit up in childish glee, clearly excited. "It's been so long! What is it? Another monster? Another one of the Ponies-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named? Is it—"

'_There goes normality,'_ John thought glumly, lamenting the days back when he didn't have a high-functioning sociopath for a flatmate.

Princess Celestia shushed Sherlock with a hand gesture, and walked away, Sherlock obediently trailing behind her.

It was then that John realised that something was up, and took after the two of them.

* * *

John caught up to the duo when they stopped in a clearing.

"This is a safe area for you to resume your natural form, Sherlock. I'm certain that your friend over there would be curious to know what I am talking about." Princess Celestia said, nodding towards John, who flushed, but was immediately distracted by the spectacle that was happening before him.

Sherlock began glowing, and he seemed to melt away, collapsing into himself with a pony taking his place, the last few sparks of colourful light dissipating and falling away from its horn.

And then John realised that the pony was a unicorn.

Then, John realised that this blue pony with curly black hair was Sherlock.

"Hello, John." The pony—no, Sherlock waved to him with his hoof. He was smiling deviously, and so was Princess Celestia.

Then John decided to pass out form the sheer absurdity of it all.

* * *

"Ugh... Sherlock? I had the oddest dream. You were a unicorn, and..." John trailed off when he realised that the unicorn was still standing over him.

"Oh, good. You're awake. Come, John, we have murders to solve."

John then realised that Sherlock was standing next to a swirling blue thing that spewed out sparks and could only be described as a portal (which it was).

"Come on, let's go!" Sherlock called, looking at John before realising that that he was still in shock, then rolled his eyes and jumped through the portal.

John stood there in shock for a few moments before he realised that Princess Celestia was waiting for him to follow Sherlock through the portal.

John did not expect to see what he saw on the other side.

Well, really, he didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this.

They came out of the portal on a hill overlooking a town. There were ponies, pegasi, and unicorns there, carrying out life like normal humans. (John wondered how they could open doorknobs. He could understand the unicorns using their magic to turn the doorknob, but how could the others use them?)

* * *

**I really don't know.**


End file.
